La torre rodeada de dientes de león
by Coraline T
Summary: ¿Conoces la historia de aquella chica de larga cabellera encerrada en una torre esperando a que su príncipe la rescate? Pues lamento informarte que la que te contaron no es la real. He aquí su verdadera historia, aquella de la que pocos se animan a hablar. ¿Te atreverás a leerla? Historia para el reto "Truco o Trato… Andersen, Grimm", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en en el Reto: "Truco o Trato… Andersen, Grimm", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**

 **Basado en: Rapunzel**

* * *

 _La torre rodeada de dientes de león_

Bajar del caballo claramente no había sido una buena idea.

Aquel era el pensamiento que el príncipe Peeta se repetía constantemente mientras caminaba temeroso por el bosque, sin oír más que sus propias pisadas y los sonidos que indicaban que el lugar estaba repleto de vida, vida que sinceramente esperaba no cruzar en su camino.

Los acontecimientos lo habían obligado a internarse en el bosque escapando de una muerte inminente, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de su decisión. Si lograba sobrevivir a la noche en aquel lugar tendría un futuro totalmente incierto, lejos de todo lo que conocía.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de una pequeña niña, de vestido rojo y dos trenzas, con la que solía jugar de niño. Era la hija de un cazador, y siempre andaba detrás de su padre cuando él regresaba con las presas que solía vender en el castillo.

Ella, que siempre que jugaban juntos, solía decir que sus pisadas eran muy ruidosas. Ella, que había desaparecido sin dejar rastros diez años atrás.

Apartó el pensamiento rápidamente, centrándose en seguir el sendero apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Si quería salir de allí lo mejor sería continuar caminando mientras pudiera valerse de aquella tenue iluminación, antes de que las ramas de los árboles taparan todo vestigio de ella.

Tenía que encontrar una salida lo más pronto posible, antes de que Snow decidiera que era buena idea custodiar el sendero para capturarlo.

Snow, un viejo de cabello blanco y rostro de serpiente, llevaba años sirviendo al reino, ocupándose de la recaudación de impuestos y de todos los asuntos financieros. Llevaba tantos años en ello que todos daban por sentado que Peeta, cuando asumiera el trono, seguiría confiando en él ciegamente tal y como habían hecho generaciones anteriores de reyes.

Su error más grave fue insinuar sus intenciones de deshacerse del viejo, que era sabido por todos, menos por su familia, que era el causante de las malas condiciones en que vivían los ciudadanos del reino Distrito Doce. Luego, las cosas se torcieron a tal punto que, luego de dos sigilosos pero frustrados intentos de asesinato, tuvo que salir huyendo.

Tras una hora de intensa marcha decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco. Se apartó algunos metros del sendero, aunque siempre asegurándose de que fuera visible, y apoyó su espalda contra un grueso roble. Dejó su espada, forjada por Beetee, un herrero muy reconocido proveniente de otro reino, a un lado, siempre lista para ser usada.

Pero el bosque, reconocido por estar repleto de criaturas peligrosas, estaba inusualmente silencioso. Los sonidos que al principio lo atemorizaban habían desaparecido de un momento a otro.

A Peeta, que había ido allí una o dos veces en compañía de la guardia real en pleno día, no le importó demasiado. Finalmente, el sueño lo venció, y se dejó llevar por sus garras apoyado en el gigantesco árbol.

Despertó algunas horas después sobresaltado. Empuñó su espada y miró hacia todos lados en busca de aquello que había perturbado su sueño, pero no encontró nada. El bosque seguía tan silencioso como antes, y poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Lo mejor sería moverse antes de que amaneciera del todo. Que Snow se quedase quieto viendo como él escapaba y pedía ayuda a otro reino era tan ilógico como pensar que estaba a salvo en aquel lugar.

Fue entonces cuando un movimiento entre los árboles lo distrajo. Fue rápido y, aunque primero pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación, los sonidos de pisadas terminaron por convencerlo de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Ignorando cualquier indicio de sentido común, siguió las pisadas intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible. Su mente le decía que podía tratarse de una trampa, pero había algo más fuerte, quizás llamado instinto o idiotez, que le decía que debía averiguar qué pasaba. Después de todo él llevaba su espada y era bastante diestro al usarla. Si era una emboscada caería, pero se llevaría a algunos consigo.

Segundos después descubrió que no se trataba de una emboscada, sino de una mujer de cabellos grises, cortos por el hombro, que caminaba presurosa envuelta en una capa blanca. La mujer daba pasos rápidos y nunca se detenía. Su cabello era tan uniforme que daba algo de impresión.

Decidió seguirla. Al parecer la mujer no había notado su presencia y, después de todo, quizás se dirigía a la salida del bosque. Además era simplemente una mujer, al parecer desarmada.

¿Qué peligro había?

La mujer se detuvo al llegar a una zona repleta de enredaderas, y Peeta tuvo que esconderse rápidamente tras un árbol para no ser visto cuando ella giró la cabeza percatándose de no ser seguida. Afortunadamente no lo vio, así que se metió de costado por las enredaderas que engulleron su cuerpo completamente.

Minutos después Peeta la siguió.

Al atravesar las plantas se encontró frente a un prado repleto de dientes de león, en cuyo centro se alzaba una solitaria torre, algo gris, algo sombría. El sol se alzaba en lo alto, y por un momento le pareció que la torre era suficientemente alta para alcanzar al astro rey. Tonterías probablemente, producto de una mala noche.

Volvió a observar a la mujer, que atravesaba presurosa el campo de flores amarillas. La mujer llegó hasta la torre, y luego gritó:

— ¡Katniss, deja caer tu cabellera!

Pasaron cinco minutos y nada pasó. Peeta, que comenzaba a cuestionarse el estado mental de la mujer de cabellos grises, continuó expectante, viendo como la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro.

— ¡Katniss, deja caer tu cabellera! — Volvió a gritar la mujer, esta vez más fuerte.

Luego de tres gritos más la ventana de la torre se abrió y, para sorpresa de Peeta, una larga cabellera castaña descendió hasta llegar a los pies de la mujer. Ésta se agarró de ellos y se dejó subir hasta llegar a la cima de la torre. Luego desapareció en su interior.

Cuando la ventana se cerró Peeta no dudó en acercarse a investigar. Rodeó la torre pero no encontró ninguna puerta. La única forma de entrar era aquella ventana. Por un momento pensó en pedir ayuda, pero después desechó la idea. La existencia de aquella torre perdida en el medio del bosque resultaba absurda, pero lo era incluso más pensar en obtener la ayuda de aquella extraña mujer de cabellos grises que usaba cabello como escaleras.

Además él no estaba en posición de pedir ayuda a nadie; estaba huyendo.

Se disponía a irse, cuando el sonido de una canción lo detuvo.

Luego de eso pudieron haber pasado horas, o simplemente segundos. No había forma de que él lo supiera. Lo único en que podía pensar era en aquella voz. Podía jurar que todos los pájaros del bosque se habían detenido a escuchar su canción.

¿Podría ser la dueña de aquella voz la mujer de cabello gris? No, era imposible.

Lo comprobó algunas horas después cuando, al caer el sol, la mujer descendió nuevamente colgada de aquella larga cabellera castaña. Esperó pacientemente escondido tras unos arbustos a que la mujer se perdiera tras las enredaderas, y luego se acercó nuevamente a la torre. Suspiró aliviado en cuanto volvió a escuchar aquella voz cantante. Por alguna razón no imaginaba a la mujer de cabellos grises como la dueña de tan maravilloso prodigio.

La noche ya caía cuando finalmente tomó una decisión.

Al menos iba a intentar conocer a la dueña de aquella canción que lo había maravillado.

Encaramado al pie de la torre, rodeado de dientes de león, gritó a viva voz tal y como lo había hecho la mujer:

— ¡Katniss, deja caer tu cabellera!

Grande fue su emoción cuando, instantes después, la ventana se abrió y la cabellera castaña asomó, llegando a sus pies.

La tomó sin dudarlo, sorprendiéndose cuando empezó a subir por aquella torre con tanta facilidad. La escena parecía idílica, y su expectación no hacía más que aumentar. La ventana estaba cada vez más cerca, y finalmente podría conocer a la dueña de aquella esplendorosa voz.

Al llegar a la ventana se deslizó por ella con gracia, aguardando conocer a la chica llamada Katniss.

Se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación pequeña, tenuemente iluminada, rodeado por la larga cabellera castaña. Sus ojos azules buscaron con avidez a la dueña de la voz y de la cabellera.

Un grito ahogado escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta al encontrarla.

Ojos grises. Un vestido rojo a cuadros.

¿Podía acaso ser ella? ¿La niña con la que jugaba de pequeño?

La sonrisa macabra que había reemplazado su ceño fruncido era lo único que lo hacía dudar.

También las pilas de cuerpos desmembrados que la rodeaban.

— ¿Eres… eres tú? — Farfulló — Soy Peeta, ¿recuerdas?

Intentó retroceder en cuanto ella empezó a aproximarse lentamente, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo hizo hasta chocar con el borde de la ventana por la cual había entrado tan esperanzado.

El hedor era horrible. Tanto, que sentía como empezaba a marearse.

Sus manos temblaban descontroladas mientras intentaba encaramarse a la ventana, dispuesto incluso a saltar. Katniss, cada vez más cerca había empezado a cantar con voz dulce.

Cuando decidió que saltaría, que no le importaba morir por el impacto, notó que el cabello castaño que lo había ayudado a subir ahora lo aprisionaba. Cómo o en qué momento lo hizo, no lo supo. Mientras más tironeaba para liberarse, más atrapado se sentía. El hedor, pronto descubrió, también provenía del cabello.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pataleó e intentó escapar de todas las formas posibles.

Al final, nada sirvió.

Katniss nunca dejó de cantar con su melodiosa voz.

Ni siquiera cuando, valiéndose de algunos cuchillos desperdigados por la habitación, se encargó de cortar al príncipe en pedacitos.

Cantó por encima de sus gritos, de su llanto, de la sangre que salpicaba su rostro y su larguísimo cabello.

Cantó mucho más cuando arrancó uno de los bonitos ojos azules del príncipe, decidiendo guardarlo para siempre como un recuerdo. Eran bonitos, y las pestañas rubias eran tan largas que no entendía cómo no se enredaban, incluso en medio de tantas lágrimas y sangre.

Cantó hasta que el príncipe exhaló su último suspiro, algunas horas después.

.

Al día siguiente el grito de Coin la despertó.

— ¡Katniss, deja caer tu cabellera!

Hastiada, esperó a que la mujer gritara tres veces más antes de dejar caer su cabello. Soportó pacientemente el tirón mientras ella subía, y la recibió con su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Algún problema con este? — Le preguntó Coin mientras examinaba los restos del cuerpo.

— Ninguno. Creo que esperaba una dulce doncella encerrada en una torre. — Aseguró con convicción. Coin sonrió.

— A Snow le agradará saber que ya nos deshicimos del principito Mellark. Nadie le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza desde el comandante Hawthorne.

Katniss la dejó hablar, mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de aquel hombre llamado Gale Hawthorne. Él no había quedado cautivado por su voz, pero de todas formas la curiosidad había podido con él. Dio algo de pelea; fue bastante interesante.

— ¿Sabes? — La molesta voz de Coin la sacó de sus cavilaciones. — Quizás deberíamos cambiarte el nombre, para no levantar sospechas.

— ¿Tú crees? — Le espetó irónicamente.

Coin no se dio por aludida.

— Sí, es lo mejor. Así nadie sospechará. A partir de ahora, y por el resto de la eternidad, te llamaremos _Rapunzel._

Katniss asintió, como siempre hacía cuando Coin hablaba. No importaba.

 _Rapunzel o Katniss._ Qué más daba. Pronto añadiría su cuerpo a su colección.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Halloween atrasado!**

 **Costó, sobre todo por la falta de tiempo, pero finalmente lo terminé.**

 **No me siento muy a gusto con el horror/suspense/todos esos géneros, pero me divertí mucho.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
